Together atlast
by takathefox
Summary: R-for later chapters.Rae(ooc)Krayon(ooc)Rae is much older now. He's grown into a fitting demon lord,but now faces the problem of sudden sexual urges.new chapter up
1. Default Chapter

The Urge

Raenef is much older now. He's grown into a fitting demon lord. Now he has been getting sudden sexual urges. How far is he willing to go. Read on to find out.

Me: hmmm…who should I – Tell them now my slaves!

Eclipse/Raenef/Krayon: Don't Hurt Us please!

Mepulls out whip Say it then…. and I wont use this.

Eclipse/Raenef/Krayon: okay! She doesn't own Demon Dairy.

Me: I wish I did though.

Raenef: can I get down…please? Adorable smile

Me: blush sure Lets Raenef go

Eclipse/Krayon: What about us!

Me: mmmm…maybe later. The story is about to start.

Chapter 1

Raenef shifted in his throne as Eclipse dragged on with another long lesion. He yawned as the thought of food entered his brain.

"Lord Raenef! Listen!" Eclipse shouted smacking him on the head.

"Hey! You dare strike me Vermin!" Raenef shouted. Eclipse bowed in apology. Raenef had finally grown out of his girly, frilly looks and into a handsome young man(the pick of him in book 1) Even thought he was supposed to be a horrible demon lord, girls couldn't help but to swoon over him.

"We can finish this later Eclipse." Raenef grunted as he stood up and stretched. He started to feel an urge coming on. He could get another human wench from the village to fill his needs for the moment, but now he need much more than any human could give.

"Master Raenef…as you wish." Eclipse muttered gathering his things. "I will see you later today." He mumbled walking off.

Raenef walked in the opposite direction. He was going to take the long way to his room. He was a bout halfway there when he passed an omonise doorway that he had never noticed before. He slowly opened the dark door and walked through it. There was a staircase leading downward to another door. He felt drawn to it and the weird sound of chains rattling. So he walked down the steps towards the other door and opened it.

His mouth dropped at the sight he saw. Many demon males were standing near a wooden stage where a girl stood in chains. She had long dark hair, dark skin, and a very attractive body. She was wearing clothes that fitted her body like a glove and showed off her flat stomach.

From the looks of the situation, the demons were selling her. Her demonic aura was weak but felt suppressed to Raenef.

"Now where shall we start the auction for out exotic pet here? Very obedient and broken." Said the demon on the stage. The girl looked down at her feet.

One of the demons in front of the stage bet 200 gold to just spend 30 minuets with her. Raenef grimaced as the other demons laughed at the girls misfortune.' I will end this now' Raenef thought to himself.

"I say if you don't give her to me you all shall be punished." Raenef growled stepping towards the crowd. The demons parted, making a pathway to the stage. "Do you agree? Or do I have to kill all of you and take her by force." Raenef said as he approached the stage.

" Of course sire…. You may take her if you like." Said the demon on the stage as he backed away.

"Yeah you keep her!" said one of the other demons.

"Don't worry, I will," Raenef growled glaring at the group of demons, "Dark Arrow!" he shouted shooting dark energy at them. They were quickly disintegrated leaving only the demon on the stage, the girl, and Raenef. Raenef slowly approached them and picked up the demon by the collar of his cloak.

"Now leave my home and warn everyone that anymore trespassers will die instantly," He growled throwing him into a wall. The demon scrambled up and ran out of the palace. The girl shivered. Raenef could tell she was afraid. He gently lifted up her face, enjoying the thrill of her soft skin. She just starred at him with her big brown eyes.

"It's okay… you are safe now." He cooed.

End chapter 1


	2. part two of chapter 1

Part 2 of chapter 1

"Mmm…Beautiful." Raenef mumbled walking around her. He stopped behind her. He then grabbed her from behind making her jump. "Nice. Now tell me your name." Raenef purred.

"Its…Kanazukie…" she mumbled. Raenef smiled and walked around her again. He raised a hand to touch her face again. She quickly dropped to her knees.

"Please do not hurt me master. I am sorry for any wrong I have done." She cried. Raenef raised an eyebrow. 'I guess she really is broken.' He thought to himself.

"You have done nothing wrong. I will not hurt you." He said kneeling down. He lifted up her face to look at him. Her dark brown eyes brimmed with tears at his kindness. He caught them both by surprise when he kissed her soft lips. When he realized what he was doing he pulled away. Her soft warm mouth sent tremors of pleasure trembling through his body. He had never felt this way with anyone before.

"I apologize master. I didn't mean to." She cried. Raenef smiled softly.

"It's okay. I kissed you. You may call me Raenef. The word master shouldn't come from such a…beautiful girl." Raenef cooed. She nodded and gave a small smile. "Now come with me." He said holding out a hand for Kanozukie. She starred at his hand in awe. "Go ahead. I don't bite…much." He smiled. She smiled back and grabbed his hand. Touching her again sent more tremors down his body. "Just hang on to me. We'll do this the fast way." He mumbled hugging her close. She draped her arms around his neck. Raenef concentrated hard on his bedroom then shouted, " Go".

In seconds they were together in his room.

She starred at it in awe. There was a huge, deep, fireplace and many books containing dark magic incantations. The bed was covered in black satin sheets, blankets, and pillows. It also had a canopy with black curtains. Two large windows in front of the bed also had black curtains covering them.

"Do you like it?" he asked as Kanozukie walked around the room.

"Oh yes… It's beautiful Master…. Raenef." She answered.

" Thank you…and so are you. Now come to me." Raenef said standing by his bed. Kanozukie slowly approached him. Raenef noticed she had an amazing body, and she carried herself like a dancer. Gently and gracefully.

"Are you a dancer my dear Kanozukie?" he asked when she stood in front of him.

"No…my father wouldn't let me. He said a princess shouldn't degrade herself as a dancer." She mumbled wrapping her arms around her waist.

"A princess hmmm…. A demonic princess. Interesting." Raenef said stepping closer to her. In a sweet rush he kissed her.

He wrapped his arms around her small body, and gently lifted her off of the floor. He then carried her to the satin covered bed and lay down with her.

End chapter 1


End file.
